The invention is related to the field of fiber lasers.
A fiber laser is a laser device employing an optical fiber as an optical gain medium and waveguide in which a laser optical signal is developed. The optical fiber may be formed of a doped silica glass, for example, and it is typically “pumped” with a separate light source such as an array of light-emitting diodes or a separate laser. The pump energy is transformed into the laser optical signal in accordance with known laser operating principles.